monster middle school
by nelly the crazy yaoi ninja
Summary: tsuna the new boy in school, in a school of monsters! tsuna may not have his powers yet to empress the other students but it seems that doesnt matter since the whole school is falling for him this is m rated yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first hit man reborn fic! So please go easy on me? *does a lil twirl* so please enjoy! Oh! And R&R and I own nothing kyip! *giggles* that's some times what the fox says! Read reborn number 8 and you'll see! Thanks for reading! Oh and that little song I thought of it by my self! Oh and there might be lot's of mistakes… yeah im not really the best writer -_- kinda up setting but I hope I get review from nice people not from ass hole's who decide to rip on my stories… yeah makes ya sad some time's… but I get over it fast! So yeah! No worry's well im probably boring ya so enjoy the story!

* * *

"so this is your son? Sawada tsunayoshi?… the son of the great witch nana?" said an amazed tall lady with a suit and glasses and her snake hair tied into a bun "why yes it is and there's no need to call me great by the way" said a brunette "why of course please excuse me… now if I may lets get down to business.. So what type of monster is your son?" said the principle of namimori monster middle school."well you see that's the thing his father is a werewolf and im a witch and his grandfather is a black blood vampire…. We don't know which one he is yet" nana said smiling and laughing sheepishly "I see, well Im sure that we shall all try our best to make sure your son's inner monster shall come out" the snake lady said writing down all the information of tsuna.

"thank you" nana said bowing "you are most welcome, oh and do tell your son he is able to remake his uniform any way he wants too" the principal said adjusting her glasses "thank you ill make sure he'll be here tomorrow" the brunette said as she walked out the door to see her son sitting in the waiting room "good news tsuna! Your in!" she said as she clapped her hands together and smiled, "that's good to hear mom!" tsuna said getting up "oh im so sure your gonna love it there tsuna! Oh! And you can recreate your uniform! And they said your dorm room will look so great and, You'll also have a room mate!" tsuna's face darkened."mom! You know I cant handle other people! What if they don't like me?" tsuna said "oh come on honey you need more friends im sure this will be a great opportunity to make friends!" nana said smiling at the thought of tsuna making friends "well ok… so when do we leave?" nana headed for the door after her son "tomorrow" "what!" yelled the male brunette.

"well tsuna here it is…. Now are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?" tsuna blushed "no thanks mom, I can handle this my self" nana patted her son's head "here I wanted to give you this, every time you end up missing me look inside of the locket and my picture will be there" she said as she kissed his forehead and putting a golden heart locket around his neck "thanks mom I really love it I really do" tsuna said hugging her.

"cya latter tsuna call me every day and night ok?" nana said starting the car "yes mom" tsuna said "you'll love it here sweaty ok? Bye honey" nana said as she drove away "oh man…. I hope she's right" tsuna said as he walked into the giant building.

"darn it, were is my dorm room?… and why is every one starring at me?" a nervous tsuna said as he felt all eye's on him "my guess is they can smell fresh meat" the brunette said his face darkening "oh here it is!" tsuna yelled as he held up his key and opened the dorm room "wow.. This room is huge! When they said this was going to be a nice dorm they weren't kidding!" tsuna walked into what seemed like a first class room complete with a entertainment room, a kitchen and three bedroom's. "im kinda scared of my new roommate's… I hope there nice, I better unpack and take a bath" tsuna said as he picked a room that didn't have clothes in it. After tsuna had neatly un packed he stripped to his birthday suit and got into the bath.

"well that was a fun get together!" a boy with black slick hair said to a boy with silver hair "yeah it was fun… but it would have been better if the poison cook wasn't there" the silver hair male said looking as if he was about to puke "oh it wasn't that bad!" the raven said "hay… do you see… steam?… and is that a girl humming!" the silver haired boy said as he panicked a lil bit. "should we go and check it out?" the raven haired male blushed "yeah I guess we should" the silver male said as they gotten closer to the bath room and as they did the song had gotten louder "… the birds in the trees are singing softly~, the wind is blowing gently~ filling my head with dream's of wonder~, filling my heart with glee, loving and caring mother~ please take care of me, hold and kiss the bad dreams away~ making me safe again".

"wow what a beautiful voice" the silver haired boy said mesmerized by the song "focus gokuda! We need to make sure what the heck is going on!" yelled the raven haired boy "your right! Come on!" gokuda said as he charged to the bathroom door and opened it "hay! Who are you and what are you- WHOA!" the one called gokuda said along with the slick black haired boy as they blushed as they saw a pretty tsuna with brown hair and eye's sitting at the side of the tub and having a white towel covering lower parts but not the chest so They was able to see his perky pink nipple's "h-huh!… what!" he said blushing, after what seemed like ten minute's of staring at each other the brunette broke the silence "KYAA! GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!" screamed the brunette as he started to throw many things at the silver haired boy.

"ow! Ok!" gokuda said as he ran out the door and into the living room "oh wow… why the heck would they let a girl in our dorm?" gokuda said confused "I don't know… but she was pretty" the raven commented "focus takeshi!" gokuda yelled "hay you two!" said the feminine voice from the bathroom "huh?" the two boy's looked in front of them and blushed madly as they saw the girl from the bathroom in nothing but a long thin white button up shirt "I would very much appreciate you knocked next time before you walk in the bathroom!" the brunette yelled being brave for once and feeling happy for it, but the silver haired boy got up and pulled on a scary face that caused the brunette to loose his braveness.

"what the hell are you doing! Put on some clothes right now!" the silver haired male yelled causing the brunette to look as if she was going to cry "ack! Im so sorry! Its just that you're a girl! So you shouldn't-" the brunette looked at him strangely " im not a girl… im a boy" and with that the brunette walked off so he wouldn't get yelled at any more leaving the two boy's in pure shock.

Later that night gokuda and yamato couldn't sleep cause of all the moaning and groaning coming from tsuna's new room "damn it.. What the hell is that kid's problem?" gokuda said walking into tsuna's room, tired of the noise keeping him up "hay kid what's wrong?" gokuda said as he walked into the room to see tsuna up and looking at the window "hay I said what's wrong? Come on answer me" gokuda said as he made a scared but still asleep tsuna look at him "huh?… oh your sleep walking, or in your case sleep staring" he said as he just noticed tsuna crying "ack! Hay if it was about earlier im sorry!" tsuna looked at gokuda with hazy watery eye's "you're a jerk!" tsuna said as he slapped gokuda hard on the cheek. "ow! What the hell is wrong with you!" tsuna stood up and pouted "you promised!" and with that tsuna fell on the ground and went back to sleep.

"what the hell? What was that about?… arg forget it im going back to bed" gokuda said walking back to his room. It was the next morning and takeshi and gokuda was eating breakfast before they when to there morning classes "h-hi" a nervous tsuna said dressed in the school's uniform but he wore shorts showing off his cute smooth buttery leg's and he wore the school's jacket and had two badges on the bag he carried the first badge was a chibi bat and the second one was a chibi wolf "im sorry but I didn't properly introduce my self… my name is sawada tsunayoshi, but please call me tsuna" the brunette said smiling cutely causing takeshi and gokuda to blush "im yamamoto takeshi im a serphent" the raven haired boy said smiling back "my name is gokudera hayato but call me gokuda, im a werewolf" gokuda said looking away "well we should get going to our class" tsuna said walking out the door with takeshi and gokuda.

"so what type of monster are your parents?" takeshi said "my grand father is a black blood vampire and my mom's a witch and my dad is a werewolf" tsuna said "wow so what type of monster are you?" gokuda asked "oh I don't know yet that's why im here to try and make my inner monster come out" tsuna smiled "I see well that's ok" takeshi said "hiya guy's! who's the new girl?" one feminine voice said from behind, tsuna turned around to see a girl with black hair tied in a bun and a brown haired girl with short hair and lastly a girl with long brown hair "oh hi kyoko, haru and bianchi" takeshi said as gokuda was hiding behind takeshi "hi takeshi and gokuda! Who's the new girl her hair is really pretty and her badges on her bag are so cute! There to die for!" haru said tsuna blushed. "im not a girl im a boy" haru sweat dropped "oh sorry! I just didn't know.. Im haru by the way, im a vixen" the girl with a bun in her hair said holding out her hand to shake it.

Tsuna took her hand in his and smiled cutely to cause the girls to blush "aw! What is your name cutie? My name is bianchi im a black widow" tsuna blushed "my name is tsuna I don't know what monster I am yet" the three girls did a synchronized aw and started to hug tsuna " my name is kyoko im a witch" tsuna's face brightened "ah! My mom's a witch!" kyoko hugged tsuna "well im glad I can remind you of your mama tsuna" kyoko said "I feel like im home now" tsuna laughed "hay gokuda-kun what's wrong? Why are you hiding?" tsuna asked a sick looking gokuda "oh don't worry its just bianchi did some thing to gokuda and now he's scared for life" takeshi said laughing "its not funny takeshi!" gokuda said "ah! We should get to class before the perfects come cya later guy's!" kyoko said as she and her friends ran to class "oh man! She's right lets go!" gokuda and takeshi said as they ran after the girl's accidentally leaving tsuna behind "g-guy's wait! I don't know were my class is!" tsuna stopped to catch his breath "who's the perfects any way?" tsuna said trying to find his class "hay! You! What are you doing out of class?" said a very strong voice

"eep!" tsuna yelped as he turned around to see a sly looking boy with black hair and dark stern but scary eyes and a black jacket with dark red inside of it "are you deaf? Why are you not in class? Do you want me to bite you to death?" the scary person said "eep! I-im sorry! that's just the problem! I don't know were it is! Please don't hurt me!" the scary black haired person stared hard at tsuna "what type of monster are you?… a bunny?" the raven said snickering.

tsuna looked at the scary teen with watery eye's "a bunny monster?… there's monsters like those?" he said "arg… never mind give me you schedule and ill help you find your class my name is hibari by the way im a vampire" hibari said looking at the piece of paper tsuna had showed him "oh… your in the special class for gifted students for science, art, drama and writing?… that's impressive you know" hibari said praising tsuna a lil bit "thanks my mom said that I got it from her" tsuna said smiling happily "please don't think a petty face will win me kid" hibari said walking to tsuna's class "huh? What face?" tsuna said blushing "never mind.. This is your class, cya" hibari said as he walked away "oh.. Thanks hibari-san!" tsuna waved as hibari disappeared into the hall way "hibari-san is so nice" tsuna said walking into hiss class.

"ok every one this is our new student sawada tsunayoshi, introduce your self sawada" said a large eye five year old child with a chameleon sitting on his hat "ah, sure my name is sawada tsunayoshi but call me tsuna please my hobby's is art and cooking, and well there's nothing else I gotta say except im happy to be here" and with that tsuna gave off his friendliest smile causing every one to blush "very good tsuna now every one I would very much like it if you shall all study in your test book's now while I'll go and discuss a matter in the teachers lounge so every one please study hard oh! And by the way tsuna my name is Mr. reborn" and with that reborn left "wow, thanks for leaving me behind guy's" tsuna said sitting near gokuda and the other's "sorry man it was either that or get caught by a perfect" takeshi said "yeah especially hibari! He's kinda scary" haru said "oh you mean hibari-san?.. What are you talking about? He's a very nice person" tsuna said.

Every one gasped "wait, wait, you mean to tell me that hibari was nice to you?" bianchi said "yep! He even showed me to my class!" tsuna stated "wow I guess a pretty face really does work for hibari" tsuna looked confused "why does every one say I have a pretty face im just average looking ok?" haru giggled "silly look at every one behind you there all googaly for ya!" she turned tsuna to face every one behind him and she was right tsuna had never seen so many people staring at him "..I-.. I don't like this!" tsuna hid beside gokuda "ack! Hay what the hell are you trying to do! Get me in some beef with the whole damn class!".

tsuna looked at every one of his new friends all teary like "I cant handle every one looking at me like this! And do not have a pretty face!" tsuna pouted making him look even cuter "aw ok sweetie you don't have a girly face" bianchi said playing along "thank you" gokuda decided to start the conversation over again "so what are we gonna do for our get together?" every one started idea's except for a confused tsuna "ah! Hay guy's maybe we should fill in the newbie! Better yet let him pick!" takeshi said.

Now tsuna was even more confused "im sorry pick what now?" every one laughed "every once in a while we go to place's in the human world and you know have fun! And since your new you get to pick were we go!" haru said excited "oh, ok.. Well how about… the amusement park? I know were one is" kyoko clasped her hands together and smiled "yeah! that's a good idea! Good job tsuna!" tsuna blushed "ok so we leave at seven o'clock?" gokuda stated "yeah sure that'll be fine" bianchi said as she stood up "oh, the school bell rung school's over ill go to the dorm and get dressed for the get together cya later" and with that every one went to there dorms.

"ah! Hibari! Wait up!" a certain brunette said "what is it now bunny?" hibari said as he turned around and drinking his bottle of water "huh? Bunny?… never mind I was going to ask you some thing" tsuna said "what is it this time?" hibari said "I was hoping if.. You could come with me to the fair" tsuna said blushing as hibari choked on his water "ex-excuse me?" hibari said hiding his blush easily "yeah! A fair please come with me to the fair" tsuna said asking again "uhm sure I have a free schedule so what time would you want me to pick you up?" tsuna smiled "great! Meet me at the front of the school at seven o'clock! Bye beary!" tsuna said hopping back to his dorm "beary?… what?" hibari said puzzled by the nickname choice.

"ok! So every one is here let's go!" gokuda ready to walk to the fair "ah! Gokuda wait! We still have one more person!" tsuna said holding back gokuda "oh who?" kyoko said "that would be me" said a stern and steady voice "yike's! why the heck is hibari here!" takeshi said "oh! I asked hibari to come with us! Right hibari-san?" tsuna said grabbing a hold on a disappointed hibari arm "yeah… hay tsuna I thought we were going to go alone" the perfect said trying to get rid of the other's "huh? Of course not… you still wanna go right?" tsuna said looking a little sad.

"of course I still wanna go" tsuna smiled "good! So come on every one lets go oh I cant wait to see the ferris wheel!" tsuna said as his face lit up causing every one to blush for what seemed like the two hundredth time that day "right lets go" takeshi said walking to the bus as every one followed him.

After they took the bus and walked three blocks they arrived at the gate of the fair "ill take seven unlimited ride bracelet's" gokuda said pulling out his wallet to pay for every one "that will be fifty five dollars in total" the man in the front desk said "whoa! That much!" gokuda said nearly dropping his wallet "its ok ill get it" tsuna said stepping at the desk and pulling out money but was stopped by the guy behind the desk "congrat's love! You're the one hundredth customer! You get seven free unlimited ride tickets! Here oh and my phone number if ya wanna… you know, get together some were" tsuna took the bracelets and the phone number.

"oh you don't need that bunny" hibari said taking the phone number from tsuna and ripped it to piece's and tossed it into a fire on a nearby grill "oh thanks beary" tsuna said smiling "look at them! They already got nickname's for each other!" bianchi said laughing a little bit as gokuda was looking very upset.

"aw! I think it's cute look at them it's like hibari is a big bear from the forest and tsuna is the friendly cute pink rabbit!" squealed a twirling haru "yeah it so sweet" kyoko said smiling as she looked at tsuna clinging onto the blushing perfect "what ever, hay! Tsuna, hibari let's go on a ride!" tsuna dragged hibari with the other's to a large roller coaster, "ok so we get to go on this then" takeshi said "uhm ok… but im not really good with roller coaster's but ill try this one out!" tsuna said getting on one of the cart's and sitting next to hibari.

"well every one welcome to the spit fire! Keep all hands and feet in the carts and enjoy the ride!" the line of carts started to move up on a very large hill every one was ready to scream at the top of there lungs as the cart reached the top "maybe we shouldn't have taken the front cart" tsuna said holding on to a smiling hibari as the cart went down really fast and every one screamed as it went into loops, side way circles, zig zags and twists "oh my god!" tsuna screamed holding on to hibari for dear life "yeee haaaww! Keep this baby going!" said a certain silver haired lad. And as the ride ended some were either saying how fun it was, or some would say how it was lame or some was throwing up or twirling around dizzy "oh boy…please lets not do that again" tsuna said a little dizzy "hay! Lets go on that ride!" haru said pointing at a love tunnel ride "eh?…no thanks ill go and get some icecream and wait for you guys to come out" bianchi said "ok! Hibari, gokuda and takeshi! Pick a name!" haru said holding out her hand that had three pieces of paper.

"oh… I got kyoko's name" takeshi said smiling as gokuda was frowning "wait… I got haru's name so that means hibari has" hibari finished his sentence "I have tsuna's name" tsuna smiled "well then! Every one with your partners!" haru said dragging gokuda to the ride as every one followed. "this is fun isn't it hibari-san?" tsuna said smiling as he was enjoying the floating boat "sawada… I have some thing I want to ask you" hibari started "what is it?" hibari inched close to tsuna's face "I was hopping if….if I could" tsuna looked confused "what is it hibari-san?" hibari took a deep breath "I was hoping if…if I could-" tsuna cut into his question "of course you can suck my blood" the brunette smiled "what?" hibari said confused "you can suck my blood…I understand you're a vampire so you need to feed, and im the closes to a human" tsuna smiled.

Hibari smiled "yes that's what I wanted to ask you" hibari said smirking a little upset that wasn't what he wanted but it was the next best thing "hold your head side way's and hold still, this wont hurt a bit" hibari dug his fangs into tsuna's neck causing him to gasp a little and then started to giggle a little "heh, don't move sawada im almost done" hibari said lapping up some of the dripping blood "ok im done" hibari pulled away licking his lips "your blood is way different from the blood I've ever had before..its…sweet…like candy" tsuna blushed "well my mom always said that I tasted like candy when she kisses me" the vampire smirked "I see, well looks like the ride is over lets get out of here before your friends end up with hundreds of questions" hibari hopped out of the boat along with tsuna were they met up with bianchi and the others.

"well that was utterly boring" gokuda said "oh! Lets play bumper cars next!" bianchi said finishing her ice cream "ok!" every one said as they all ran toward the bumper cars "hey sawada would you like to-" hibari started to say but a certain silver haired wear wolf cut in "hay tsuna! Lets ride in the same bumper car" hibari was going to strangle gokuda if tsuna didn't say "sorry gokuda but hibari-san was going to ask me first if you like we can ride the bumper cars together when we leave" the wolf looked upset but agreed "ok! Lets play some bumper cars!" bianchi said as she was riding with kyoko. It was a death match, hibari was behind the wheel and was bumping every one in the ring he even bumped some poor teen out of his cart, and bianchi wasn't playing so nice either she knocked out two adults and four teens, kyoko wasn't so innocent behind the wheel she knocked out one adult two kids by mistake as she took out seven teens, and gokuda was going on a rampage he hit five adults and seven teens "well that was fun…I f you don't mind im going to get some ice cream ok?" tsuna said getting out of the car so he doesn't end up in his friends on slaughter.

"ah sure we'll all be here ok?" hibari said gripping the wheel "ok cya in a bit" tsuna said walking to the snack bar but was stopped by a group of boys some with to much grease in there hair or to many piercing or to many of both "hay there cutie… what's a sweet thing like your self doing here? You shouldn't be out by your self you should be hanging with some people it makes it more fun" said one of the boys as they started to agree with him "uhm no thanks im fine" tsuna said backing up but the blond boy's blocked his path "eep!" tsuna squeaked "come on sweaty we don't bite… much" one of the boys said "I think you should leave the young boy alone" said an unfamiliar voice "and who the fuck are you?" said the gangs leader as every one's attention to a purple haired boy who had different colored eyes one was red and the other was blue "my name is none of your concern… now kid I think it would be a good idea to cover your eyes… this shouldn't be seen by innocent eyes" the weird teen said as he pushed tsuna's hands over his eyes and in what seemed like two minutes he opened his eyes all the thugs were clearly beat up and were running away "I believe you wanted this?" the stranger asked handing tsuna a swirled vanilla cone.

"ah…thank you" the brunette said smiling "of course im glad I could be of assistants" the teen said walking away "hay! Wait I didn't get your name!" the purple haired boy stopped and turned slightly "in due time you will know my name love...in due time" and with that he left "ah tsuna! Looks like we have to go" haru said, "why?" takeshi was holding a sick gokuda on his back "you see when gokuda crashed into bianchi's cart she gave him some of her poison foods" kyoko said patting gokuda's back "oh we should head home then" tsuna said finishing his icecream "oh here I almost for got" hibari handed tsuna a big pink bunny "thanks hibari-san!" tsuna smiled "neh lets get going I don't want to see that ticket guy again he's creepy" haru said walking near the exit as every one followed.

"kuu fuu fuu…. My, my… such a wonderful pray… but it seems I have compaction" said a certain purple haired boy smirking as he stared at the boy he saved from thugs.

* * *

Well….how was it?…was it good? I hope so I tried hard but please no flaming! You can correct me in the stuff I didn't do right but no flaming its not nice!… thanks for reading!


	2. old and new friends

Yay! My second chapter! Yay! Please R&R and enjoy I own nothing!…well I have nothing else to say… so im just going to continue with the story please enjoy and no flames thanks.

"finally! Friday has come! Now I can sleep in" gokudera said stretching his arms and legs in the library chair, "yeah its good to relax once in a while" every one was in the library finishing there weekend home work it was Friday and every one was going to just sit back and relax "hay im going out for a bit cya later guys" tsuna said walking out of the library and to the front of school to sit at the garden "tsuna-kun!" said a perky and happy voice "huh?" tsuna said as he turned to see a boy with long black hair and big purple eyes along with two other boys one had short pink hair and cherry red eyes and lastly a boy with curly short hair and ocean blue eyes came running up to the brunette as he gasped and smiled happily "oh my gosh! I so missed you! How have you been! Im so happy to see you again!" said the boy with long black hair jumping and squealing with tsuna.

"oh my gosh! Im so happy you're here! And you guys to!" tsuna said hugging the three boys "tsuna! We missed you!" the pink haired boy said hugging him "oh I missed you to! Hay you guys visiting for the weekend?" the black haired boy giggled "no… we're staying for the whole school year!" they started to squeal again "oh! Come on I gotta introduce you to my new friends here there so nice!" the brunette said guiding the three boys to the library "oh hay tsuna who's the people behind you?" kyoko said "you guys they are my friends from my old school" the boy with black hair smiled "hi my name is kura! And this is chika and yuno!" the blond and the pink haired boy waved. " kura, chika, yuno these are my friends gokudera, takeshi, kyoko, haru and bianchi" every one waved "tsu-chan! Lets go to the beach!" chika said as yuno smiled and nodded "ah! Yeah! that's a great idea!" kyoko said "yeah! I have a beach house near the beach here!" kura said smiling "tsu-chan! We picked out the cutest swim suit for you!" tsuna blushed "w-wait I already have one!" kura pushed tsuna towards the doors "neh neh! We already picked it out at least wear them! Come on show us to your dorm!" chika and yuno helped with the pushing "ack! C-cya you guys later!" tsuna yelled as he was pushed out the doors "I have a feeling we should brace our selves for tsuna's swim wear" kyoko said "agreed".

"w-wait a minute! Hold on! I said I already had a swim suit!" tsuna said still being pushed "ah hello sawada" a certin vampire said "ah! Hibari-san! I was hopping if I could ask you some thing!" kura stopped pushing "what is it now?" tsuna smiled cutely "I was hopping if we can go to the beach" hibari looked at tsuna "will your friends be there?" he said "yeah why?" hibari started to walk away "no thanks" kura and chika grinned "chika-chan so which swim suit did you get tsuna?" kura said very loudly causing hibari to stop "I got him a very cute one it will fit him well" hibari turned around and walked up to tsuna "on second thought ill go it should be fun" tsuna smiled "thanks" chika opened tsuna's dorm room and tossed him in "ok enough chit chat we have some swim suits to try on so lets move it people!" kura and yuno skipped inside the door "neh neh! We'll make sure tsuna looks real cute for you!" chika said to hibari as he closed the door "what?" hibari said as he walked away but was stopped by some thing interesting "eep! Chika-chan! that's to skimpy! And kura-chan! that's nothing but strings!" hibari blushed and shacked his head and kept walking "well this little beach trip should be fun" the vampire smirked and kept walking.

"wow! The sea is so… well blue!" chika said smiling at the large sea "we should change now" haru said heading to the girls changing room after bianchi and kyoko "come on tsu-chan! Lets get you in your new swim suit!" kura said pushing tsuna into the changing room with chika and yuno following "ok! Ok don't push me!" tsuna said " I wonder what swim suit tsuna's going to wear" takeshi said taking off his pants to reveal black swimming trunks "from the way he looked I say it might be interesting" hibari said taking off his shirt to reveal his abs's and his chiseled chest "come on tsuna!" chika said pulling tsuna out of the dressing room "wh-whoa! Kura! Your wearing.. A girls swim suit?" kura laughed "yep! That suits me better" kura was wearing a black two piece bikini "ah chika, yuno, I like your swim suit's as well" takeshi said chika wore a white two piece with blue bows and frills at the side and yuno wore a pink one piece with white dots all over it "tsuna! Take off your jacket and show us how cute your swim suit is!" tsuna blushed and slowly un zipped his jacket revealing a orange two piece with two white bow's at the side on the bottom piece and a bow in the chest area.

Gokudera blushed "wow! Tsuna.. Just wow! You look.. Wow" chika laughed "is that the only word in his vocabulary?" tsuna blushed "hibari-san, Takeshi-san…. Do you like it?" tsuna said blushing and fidgeting like crazy hopping they would like it "its really cute" takeshi said "its beautiful tsuna it suits you well" hibari said smirking as tsuna blushed "ah thanks" chika grabbed tsuna and pulled him toward the water "come on tsuna lets go play in the water!" the brunette smiled "ok!" tsuna said following his best friends "wow look at them.. There so lively" bianchi said adjusting her red two piece "they seem so happy together tsuna looked so gloomy when he came here and now look at him he looks so lively" kyoko said smiling in her white one piece as haru came behind her in her black two piece with a skirt at her hip "yeah its good to see him like this… even though he tried to smile at me to show nothing was wrong… I still was able to see through his glass mask" every one looked at hibari like he was crazy knowing all that stuff about tsuna.

"well?… what are you looking at? Are we going to play at the beach or are we gonna sit here like a bunch of old people watching after there grand kids! Come on lets go! Takeshi! Gokudera! Catch!" hibari said tossing two big nerf water guns and holding one of his own and running toward tsuna and his friends "come on gokudera lets go" takeshi said running after hibari as gokudera followed "ah! Hi hibari-san!" tsuna said to hibari as he hid the water gun behind his back "hello tsuna" gokudera said hiding his gun along with takeshi and hibari "so are you enjoying the water?" takeshi said as tsuna smiled "ah! Of course its so fun!" hibari frowned "tsuna… didn't chika, kura and yuno go swimming with you?" gokudera looked around "tsuna.. Were are they tsuna?" tsuna smirked "now!" tsuna yelled as chika, yuno and koru popped up from under the water holding larger water guns and aimed at hibari, takeshi and gokudera "oh shit! Retreat!" hibari said as he dived under the water as they started to shoot at takeshi and gokudera as they started to run away "don't you run away! Get back here!" chika said chasing the boys as tsuna picked up a much larger water gun and followed them on shore "say hello to my little friend!" tsuna said as he shot at hibari as he started to shoot and run at the same time.

"muwahahaa! don't run away from me! I will find you hibari!" tsuna said as he chased after hibari as he ran into a cave "hibari-kun~…. Come out and play~" tsuna said stalking through the cave going deeper and deeper "hiya!" hibari yelled as he kicked tsuna's water gun out of his hands and grabbed it "uh oh… hay uh hibari-san… can we just talk about this? I mean come on no need for that" tsuna laughed as he backed up into a wall laughing "oh no, no, no you wanted to play so were going to play" hibari smirked and aimed one gun at tsuna "eep!" tsuna said as he closed his eyes as hibari started to shoot him every wear on his body and as he was done with the first he finished with the second one "well then the torcher is done so-..ah…" hibari paused and looked at a soaking wet tsuna "finally! You went all out hibari-san" tsuna said laughing hibari was still speechless as he looked at tsuna's thigh's as it was soaking wet and the wet fabric on his chest showing his nipples "huh? Hibari-san?… what's wrong?" hibari snapped out of his spell "oh no its nothing lets go back with the others before they get a search party" tsuna smiled as he picked up the empty water guns and followed hibari out the cave.

"well my guess is that you enjoyed your self" hibari said as he saw gokudera, takeshi, chika, yuno and koru sprawled on the sand panting and laughing "yep! Oh man takeshi you got owned!" takeshi laughed "yeah only because gokudera betrayed me!" every one's stomach started to growl "Im hungry now… can we go inside and eat?" chika said holding his tummy "oh me and yuno-chan can cook for every one" tsuna said as yuno nodded in agreement "ok! So koru where's your beach house?" gokudera said koru smiled "over there!" he pointed to a very large house "whoa! that's not a house! that's a mansion!" gokudera said as his jaw dropped "well that's my cousin beach house he lets me use it some times" koru said "oh! You guy's Im going to go crab hunting for a while ok?" tsuna said holding a bucket "huh?.. Oh yeah this place is famous for there crabs. I almost forgot" koru said smiling "well be back before dark ok tsuna?" bianchi said "ok cya later!" and with that tsuna went crab hunting.

"ah! I found another snow crab! Oh! And I see a really big king crab! Oh and they had babies! A snow king crab! Oh my god there's a colony! Were going to feast like royalty!" tsuna said dancing around with his three pails filled with crabs "hay look! There's a chick over there" said a unfamiliar voice "oh man finally! Hay she looks cute and she's picking crabs who knows she might cook us a feast" said another "huh? Who's that?" tsuna said as he saw four strange guys throwing down cans of beer on the floor "excuse me I should leave now" tsuna said as he started to head the other way but was grabbed by the arm by one of the guys "ow! Let go your hurting me!" tsuna said getting pulled in by the crowd of boys "aw come on now honey… were just looking for a good time" said the guy with orange hair "hay! He's a boy! Look at his bottoms!" yelled one of the jerks who was harassing tsuna as the other guys laughed "oh man! Your dude! And yet you look so cute in that two piece!" tsuna tried to pull away but the guys had a good grip on him.

"ow! Stop it and let go of me!" tsuna yelled scared "aw why should we just cause you're a boy doesn't mean we cant have some fun" laughed one of the guys but yelped as he was hit the head by a rock "what the hell!" tsuna looked to see the purple haired boy from the fair but he was with two other boys he had never met before one was wearing a hat and glasses and the other had blond spiky hair and a long scare across his face making him look like a rebel and if tsuna was able to squint enough he could even see fangs "hello little one…. Isn't it funny how when we meet im always saving you?" he laughed "get lost brats unless you want an ass whooping" one of the guys said picking up a huge log "heh… ken" and with that the blond disappeared and reappeared behind the guys and kicked them all in the back and loosened the grip they had on tsuna "what the hell!" one of them yelled as they fell to the floor.

"these guys are freaks! Lets get out of here the kid aint worth it!" and with that they ran away "well my work here is done come on guys lets go" said the boy with purple hair as he turned to walk away as his friends followed but tsuna stopped him by grabbing his sleeve "no… don't go.. Come and hunt crabs with me" the boy with purple hair smiled "sure…I wouldn't mind that" he said "by the way… what's your name?" tsuna said handing the mystery boy a pail "my name is mukuro and these are my friends ken and chikusa" mukuro said smiling as tsuna handed ken and chikusa a pale "right! Come on! I saw a whole clan of snow and king crabs and I think I seen a ghost crab to! Oh and my name is sawada tsunayoshi but call me tsuna!" he said as he ran toward the crab clan.

"oh man the sun when down and now its dark out I hope tsuna's ok" kyoko said worried "ill go look for him" hibari said getting up "ill come with" said gokudera "im back! And I brought three more for dinner!" the sound of the door clicking and tsuna's voice made every one's worry voice become replaced by relief as every one ran toward the door but stopping as they saw the three strangers waving and holding a pale filled with crabs "uhm… tsuna.. Who are they?" bianchi said pointing at tsuna's new friends "oh! This is mukuro, ken and chikusa! They helped me when I was getting attacked by some thugs while I was hunting for some crabs" hibari growled "tell me who they are ill bite them to death" tsuna smiled "no need ken handled that really well I've never seen any one move so fast" ken blushed "oh tsu-chan I've gotten all the things we need to cook come in the kitchen and we can get started" yuno said putting on an apron and handing one tsuna "ok, you guys can go in the living room and watch t.v while me and yuno make dinner" tsuna said as he put on a apron and headed to the kitchen.

"so mukuro were did you come from?" kyoko said "im sorry but I don't really know you well so I cant give you information like that" hibari disliked that mukuro guy he wanted tsuna to have nothing to do with him he seemed like bad news "ok! Dinners ready every one!" tsuna said brining in plate of lobster, crab, salad and soda and placing them on the table for every one to gawk at "thanks for the food" every one yelled and dived in. "wow! Tsuna! Yuno! This food is great" gokudera said stuffing his face with crab "yes this is very delicious tsuna" mukuro said taking his time un like his friend ken "thanks im glad you enjoy it" after every one was done with dinner tsuna brought in two plates of cake "its carrot cake I hope you like it" tsuna blushed and smiled causing every to do the same.

"neh I cant eat any more" gokudera said on his back rubbing his belly "that was some feast" takeshi said "well were glad you liked it" yuno said cleaning the dishes "there's a hot springs here, lets go and take a dip" koro said "hot.. Springs?" hibari said thinking of all the opportunity's he could have to make tsuna his.

welcome to hibari theater

"hibari-san… please don't stare… its embarrassing" said a blushing tsuna naked in the water "its ok.. There's no need to feel embarrassed, even though your cute when you are" the smooth talking vampire said closing in on his prey "r-really?" the brunette said "really… tsuna.. I want to mark you.. Let me make you mine" he whispered in his bunny's ear "o-..ok" hibari grinned and made his mark on tsuna to let the world know that tsuna belonged to hibari , and hibari alone "hibari-san~" tsuna moaned his name over and over and over again "hibari-san… hibari-san…hibari-san… hibari-san!"

Hibari snapped out of his fantasy and back into cruel reality "what?" hibari said standing up "we're going in thee bath now would you like to come?" the brunette in his fantasy said "yeah, ill join in a little while" hibari said and walked to his room "what was that about?" koru said clinging on to ken for some reason "its ok tsu-chan hibari said he's coming" mukuro said causing a warm smile on tsuna's face. "wow! This water feels great after a meal" chika said relaxing in the water "yeah it sure is" gokudera said "tsu-chan! Come on! The waters great!" yuno yelled as tsuna walked toward the giant tub "ok, ok hold on- WHOA!" tsuna yelled as he slipped on a bar of soap and was now falling backwards "eep! Tsu-chan!" yuno said "ow, chi, chi,… that hurt.. Im ok though" tsuna said as he rubbed his head and notice his legs was open giving every one a front row seat to see his pink butt and his package.

"ah! Im sorry! I didn't mean to-whoa!" tsuna said as he closed his legs when he saw mukuro, takeshi and gokudera had a hard on "w-why the heck are you guy's hard!" tsuna said covering his butt "uh uhm.. Well uh" was all the boner boy's had to say "what… the hell… is going on?" a pissed off hibari was standing at the door with his towel on and was really mad "well you see" gokudera started but hibari was already chasing them out the bath house with his tonfa, "ill make them calm down" tsuna sighed as he ran after them.

"I feel relaxed how about you hibari-san?" tsuna said washing his self while hibari tried to restrain him self from looking "oh yeah its very relaxing" tsuna smiled "yay! Go faster!" koru said laughing as he was on ken's back as he was swimming around the tub "uhm… what are you two doing?" gokudera said looking at the pair strangely "he's giving me a piggy back ride" koru said as chikusa laughed a little "careful ken I think koru wants to be our son" ken blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly "wait what?" koru said "oh its nothing ignore me" chikusa said laughing.

"so mukuro, can I ask you a few questions?" tsuna said "sure" mukuro said "when were you going to tell us your transferring to our school and why do you think you shouldn't act like your self?" mukuro froze "e-excuse me?" tsuna became a little bolder "you heard me why are you being so prince charming like?… sure you acted like that when we first met but the way you fought those thugs off you didn't look like the way you do now, you looked free when you fought them… take off the glass mask mukuro" mukuro smirked "ok you got me, ken, chikusa and me are going to enroll in your school, I wanted to meet you again so I decided to go to your school ken and chikusa just followed me, and how about this, when we go back to school Monday I will act like my normal self" tsuna smiled "good, im glad you see it my way… by the way when we're you going to tell me you're a vampire?" mukuro laughed sheepishly "so how did ya know?" he said "I saw the way you've been looking at my neck like a kid in a candy shop" tsuna snickered "so ken and chikusa what type of monster are you?" ken popped his head from under the water "oh im a wolf and chikusa here is a black spiked panther, pretty rare huh?" ken smiled "wow chikusa! that's cool" chikusa blushed a little "well I better get out before I become a prune" chika said hopping out the bath "neh ill come too" yuno said and one by one they left till it was just ken and chikusa.

"uhm…" ken started then he turned his head a few times to make sure no one was looking and gave chikusa a quick peck on the lips and hopped out the tub and ran to his room leaving chikusa in pure shock but embarrassment not the bad kind the good kind "w-wait a minute!" chikusa said running after ken.

Well how was the second chapter?… I was falling asleep on this cause im on a train and trains make me sleepy so any way's please R&R and enjoy hope I get more commenter's! oh and no flaming! I just got a very rude personal message from some random person who called me a no talent looser! Me and my lil sis worked hard on the first chap… ah well… but I said he the looser so its all good so no one has to get revenge for me I already did by sicking a few of my angry friends and readers on him so he got's lot of scary mean messages…o.o…. hope the guy ok… ah well im writing the next chap now! So be patient!


	3. tsuna saved gokudera?

Yay! Third chapter! Now for all you mukuro fans out there here's your real hibari! R&R I own nothing! The only thing I own is chika, yuno and koru's ass and this story! So please enjoy! Oh comment on my grammar please no flames they only cause wild fires, only you can prevent wild fires *points my finger at you*

"oh man what a great weekend!" gokudera said smiling "yeah it was and the fun thing for me today is the day I get to see mukuro! We have study hall together and hibari is going to be there with me to!" gokudera growled when he heard those two names "well im off! Cya later!" the brunette said running to his class excited to see his two favorite people "that kid makes me worry some time's" gokudera said to takeshi "do you like him gokudera?" takeshi smirked as gokudera blushed and flinched "im sorry but no… he's cute and all but he's not my type… he's not really strong at all I want some one who can stand there own ground when im not there" takeshi smiled "I see, well ill let you in on a secret.. I like tsuna" gokudera blushed and flinched again "what!".

"hi hibari-san!" tsuna said as he sat next to the vampire as he took out his study books "neh today's the last period.. Is mukuro here?" hibari didn't look up from his book "no he didn't come yet me you and five other students are early" tsuna looked down a little "looking for me?" tsuna perked up as he saw his pineapple haired friend "mukuro-kun!" tsuna said as he glomped the taller one "hey tsuna you said I can be my self right?.. And you promise you wont be mad" tsuna smiled "of course silly! As long as you be you I wont be mad" mukuro smirked "good" he said as he pressed up closer to tsuna and groped his butt while whispering in his ear "cause im in love with you tsunayoshi" hibari ripped the book he was reading when he heard that and poor tsuna was so shocked he couldn't move but a faint shape of pink was able to be seen on his face.

"get off of him mukuro" hibari said standing up taking out his tonfa "heh and I should worry about a petty little threat? Oh please" tsuna was not liking were this was going "don't make me kill you" hibari snarled as he gripped his tonfa "stop it! If you two start fighting ill be mad you both!" tsuna said, that seemed to have worked since hibari put back his tonfa and mukuro came out of his fighting stance.

Tsuna sighed in relief but he had a feeling that wasn't going to be hibari and Mukuro's last argument, "ah tsuna come here and look at this book with me please?" mukuro said smirking as tsuna walked over to him "what is it- whoa!" he said as mukuro pulled tsuna into his lap and showed tsuna a page from a book called '101 sex position's' "look tsuna here's a position you might enjoy" mukuro whispered to a blushing tsuna as he showed him a picture of a female being hand cuffed to a bed but her legs were spread wide open showing her privacy and each leg was handcuffed to a bar of the bed she was getting pounded into "eep! Mu-mukuro-kun! Put that away that's completely dirty!" tsuna said covering his eyes along with his red face, it was so red it put Rudolph to shame.

"aw, why? You seem like you would really enjoy that, I mean wouldn't you love to hear the loud wet noises of your hole getting pounded into a mattress and feeling the hot sticky pre-cum drip down your cock as I-" hibari grabbed the book and put it in his bag and grabbed tsuna's hand and pulled him off of mukuro "im confiscating the book and tsuna" hibari said as he dragged them both back to his seat tsuna sighed, he knew this was going to be a long last period.

After class and tsuna's home work was done he decided it was time to visit his mom and his pets "hay mom… yeah its me tsuna.. Mind if I could visit you for a while?… ok.. Yeah, sure…. Love you too bye" tsuna started to change from his school uniform to a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts and white sneakers "hay tsuna were ya going?" he heard a voice say " oh hi gokudera im visiting my mom" gokudera smiled "can I come" he asked "sure my mom said she wants me to bring a few of my friends over can you ask the others if they want to come?" bianchi popped through the door "no need im coming and well mostly every one else but not chika and koru they said they had a lot of stuff to do" tsuna nodded then walked out the door to see the two vampires "ah tsuna were you going to leave us behind while you took the others to see your mother?" mukuro said "uhm of course not! I was just looking for you guy's now" tsuna said "well that's good to hear" hibari said walking out the door with the others.

"wow! A limo's picking us up?" haru said looking at the large limo "yeah even though I tell mom not to bring me one she does it any way" opening the door and getting in with the others behind him after thirty minutes they arrived at a huge white mansion "whoa… that is huge" gokudera said amazed at the size of the house and its security "welcome home master sawada" said a whole line of maids in classy maid uniforms "good afternoon ladies and thank you" tsuna said walking to a huge living room "big brother!" said a small and little but very cute voice "huh?" hibari said turning around to see a boy with short brown hair and big brown watery eyes and he wore a brown bear costume "big brother!" the little boy said as he went running up to tsuna and jumped into his arms "fuuta! Oh I missed you!" tsuna said catching the little boy and giving him a big hug "tsuna who's that?" bianchi said "this is my little brother fuuta! Oh, is mom home?" the little boy shook his head "she said she will be here in thirty minutes" tsuna smiled and put down fuuta "did you practice your spells?" tsuna said fuuta shook his head no "then go and practice mom will kill you if you don't" fuuta nodded and ran upstairs.

"so that little cutie is your brother tsuna?" tsuna nodded "yep they say they don't know who's cuter me of fuuta" tsuna laugh a little "lets go to my room the maids would probably like to clean up now" tsuna said as he headed up stairs with the others following "I cant believe it… im going to meet tsuna's mother and see his room.. This is a dream come true" mukuro said smiling "ok here is my room" tsuna opened a door to reveal a large room filled with posters of bats, bears, cats, dogs, wolfs, snakes and spiders "wow… you mist really love animals tsuna" tsuna blushed "it was either that or I leave all my baby posters up" tsuna sat on his bed "feel free to look around if you like, just no peeking in my clothes draw" he said looking at mukuro who was already heading for his dresser "whoa… tsuna what the heck is this?" bianchi said pulling out a whole rack of girls clothes "oh those well you see… my mom loves to dress me up as a girl" tsuna rubbed his head a little "aw! Look I found pictures of him in the dresses! And a few baby pictures" mukuro and takeshi was the first to dive into the box that kyoko pulled out.

There was all sorts of dresses tsuna was in there was gothic maid, angel maid, gothic nurse, angel nurse, school girl, gothic bunny, angel bunny, pop star and many others "Oh! I found a picture of tsuna in the tub" bianchi said holding up the picture of a five year old tsuna bathing in a huge bath tub, "ill be taking that if you don't mind" hibari said putting that picture in his pocket "Uhm who wants to see my pet!" tsuna said trying to distract every one from the baby photo's which worked "oh! You have a kitty!" haru said with gleaming sprinkles in her eye's "well not exactly" tsuna said laughing "nuts! Come here boy! nuts here boy! Nuts!" haru giggle "aw! He's probably so cute!" a lion violently burst through the door causing every one to either scream or gasp as it ran toward tsuna "tsuna! Run its going to-…lick.. You?.. What the frack?" hibari said as he watched the so called king of the jungle licking tsuna's face like a pup who missed his owner "every one this is nuts wave to every one" the lion put up one paw and shook it up and down "wow.. Smart lion" bianchi said "yep! Aint he the cute!" tsuna and the lion continued to have there bonding moment for a while till nuts had to use the little lions room and decided to take his leave and closed the door with his tail "wow tsuna I never new you had a handcuff fetish" mukuro said dropping a shoe box filled with silver handcuffs.

"eep! No its not like that! Those are for games I play!" mukuro smirked "you even role play" tsuna blushed "no! not like that! You know! Cops and robbers!" mukuro laughed "maybe we should play cops and robbers" tsuna blushed even more "no! not like that ya pervert!" he yelled as takeshi sat next to tsuna "yeah tsuna maybe we should play that game ill be the cop you be the robber" tsuna smiled cause it was takeshi, and he was innocent so takeshi must know what he meant "sure takeshi" tsuna smiled as takeshi smirked "so how do you like it? Hard, fast and rough? Or soft, easy and slow?" tsuna thought for a minute "well if it was soft and slow then it wouldn't be a challenge so I would have to say fast and rough" every one snickered "what?" tsuna thought about what he said and blushed "takeshi! You perv!" tsuna said as he hit takeshi on the head with a pillow "ow! Ow! Ow! Ok! Ok! Im sorry! Sorry!" he said laughing as he tried to protect him self from the blows.

"tsuna!.. Tsuna! Is that you! Mommy's home!" tsuna stop beating up takeshi and ran down the stairs so he could see his mother "mom!" tsuna said as he gave his mother a huge hug "oh tsuna I missed you! So!" nana said "mom I brought some friends over" nana looked up and her eye's when big "all of you sit down on the couch now!" nana said as every one scrambled for the couch "mom.. What's wrong?" tsuna said kinda scared of what's wrong with his mom "you… you're the hayato boy aren't you?" she said pointing at gokudera "yes I am" gokudera "and you two… your yamato takeshi, and your hibari kyoko" hibari and takeshi nodded "and your mukuro Rokudo" mukuro nodded "and tsuna they are your friends?" tsuna nodded "oh this is good oh very good" nana said pacing around and taking out her cell phone "yes hello…. Yes I have all five of them in one room.. Uh huh… it will be his choice?… right.. Got it…ok good bye" nana hung up her phone and smiled and faced tsuna and his friends.

"its all settled then! One of you lucky gentlemen will be marrying my son tsuna!" every one's eye's nearly popped out of there heads "what! Mom! What do you mean I have to marry them!" nana laughed "well you see son… mama is apart of a very important job… and well I was expecting you to be a girl.. So before you was born mama agreed to four other men these, lovely gentlemen's fathers, if there son's could marry you so it would help our business improve a lot!" the brunette said "mom! How could you! We are not going to stand for this! Right guy's!… guys?" tsuna looked for two of the missing boy's "tsuna! If we have to then we must! For the sake of our family's, miss. Sawada I would be honored to marry your son" hibari and mukuro said at the same time "if it would be all right.. May we ask what your maiden name is?" nana smiled "my name is nana sawada" hibari and mukuro froze "you mean… THE witch nana sawada?" hibari said as every one except tsuna froze "wait! What! What's wrong with her name!" mukuro turned to tsuna "you mean you don't know! Your mother the greatest witch who helped stop a war from being born!" tsuna was even more confused that the author of this story.

"shh! don't tell him! Not yet ok!" nana said covering Hibari's mouth from saying any thing else "ah sorry… but back on topic, like I said I said I will marry tsuna" nana smiled "im very thankful for your offer but its tsuna's choice, but that little thing must be post pond for now ok?" nana smiled happily "oh! Tsuna you gotta go mommy is having a meeting now and I don't want you kids mixed up in any thing ok? Bye sweetie have fun at school" nana kissed tsuna on the cheek and shoved the kids out side for the limo to pick them up "…what the hell just happened?" gokudera said as he got in the limo "I don't know ask the author of this" haru said.

"good morning guy's" tsuna yawned as he got ready to get class "morning.. Why are you dressed?" gokudera said eating toast "huh?… to go to class of course, why aren't you dressed for school?" gokudera laughed duh school is canceled today because of the Halloween festival today… every one will be dressing up any way they want and play games and eat sweets and other stuff like that" tsuna looked a little upset he got dressed for no reason at all "wanna take a walk?" gokudera said breaking the silence "sure" tsuna said changing into his walking clothes.

"so how you like it here so far?" gokudera said walking next to tsuna in the gray misty forest of the school "I love it here its so lively here and I met great people, for example you gokudera, sure we got off on the wrong start but… that's in the past" gokudera blushed remembering the song tsuna was singing when they first met "hay!… you hayato gokudera?" said a loud huge beefy voice "who's asking!" gokudera said turning around to see a giant bulky student who seemed to have only one eye "the wrestling team… you banged our leader up pretty good there pretty boy… and we should mess up your face" the Cyclops said flashing a huge grin "do you even know what I am?.. A werewolf… our kind is more powerful then your pathetic kind" tsuna hid behind gokudera as the one eyed giant flashed a even bigger grin.

"why else do you think we picked today to kick your ass… rumor has it that you broke your arm and sprained your leg so you cant move it like you used to for a while" gokudera grunted cause it was true "damn it" he said "tsuna… I want you to run as fast as you can away from here… don't look back I can handle these prick's on my own" tsuna nodded "ill run and get help" gokudera pushed tsuna so he could get moving "now! Run!" tsuna started to run and ended up running pretty far but two more cyclops popped out from behind a tree and one of them grabbed tsuna by the arm and dragged him back to the fight "hey look at what we found boss!" one of them said poking tsuna in the side causing him to yelp "look at what we have here! A pretty lil thing like this?… wow you should be a model,… wait a minute I have an idea lets have fun with Gokudera's girl while we kick his ass" gokudera was now pissed he jumped as high as he could and kicked the basterd in the head but it had no affect.

"heh… that tickled" he said as he slammed gokudera on the ground and held him there "now sit here and watch your sweet thing over there get shown a great time, let him have it boys!" gokudera felt tears sting his eye's as he saw tsuna get his shirt ripped open "NO! STOP IT! LET HIM GO NOW! ILL KILL YOU!" gokudera said "shut up!" the cyclops said as he pressed his hand harder on Gokudera's back causing him to yell in pain ' gokudera-kun.. You tried your best and now look at you! Its all my fault… gokudera-kun… gokudera-kun!' "hay look he stopped moving" one of the giants said laughing, "what… oh no…tsuna.. What have I done?.. Tsuna.. Im so sorry" gokudera said tears stung his eye's "Ahahaaa! You and your friends are just pathetically weak!" the boss of the giants said "huh! Were the hell did the brat go!" one of the cyclops said looking for tsuna who had disappeared "what! Well look for him he couldn't have got fa- arg! W-what the hell!" the cyclops boss said as he was kicked to the ground by tsuna who face was dark "t-tsuna?" gokudera stuttered as he saw his so called little buddy kick a giant to hard cold ground "how dare you… your insolence shall be paid for.. By the shedding of your blood" tsuna looked up and to Gokudera's surprise tsuna's eye's were blood red.

"what the! You little brat teach him a lesson!" the boss giant said recovering from the blow tsuna had given him "heh.. You should learn your place" tsuna said as he opened his mouth to reveal fangs as he bit his wrist and black blood came dripping down "what is he doing?" gokudera said as the blood dripping from tsuna's wrist started to harden and form a sharp blade "damn you!" said one of the giants as all three of the one eyed giants started to charge at an un fazed tsuna "heh.. Dirty low lives'.. should learn there place" tsuna said, in a flash tsuna disappeared and repapered behind the three giants and sliced off there arm "arg! W-we cant fight this kid! Retreat!" tsuna snarled "don't you dare run away!" he jumped up high and sliced off there ear and stabbed them in the eye and laughed as he witnessed them run off crying in pain "whoa… so cool" gokudera said blushing as he stood up "you ok dog?" tsuna said glaring at gokudera "uhm yeah! Thanks tsuna" tsuna glared even more "do not call me tsuna! My name is maya!" gokudera looked confused "what?" tsuna said nothing and just walked off leaving a confused tsuna in the woods alone.

Well how was it? Did you like it? Im making the fourth chapter right now so no worry's and enjoy some hibari/ tsuna/ and mukuro action! Woot! Just not that action, you'll see what I mean later so R&R


	4. party crasher

*giggles* here's what you all been waiting for! Chapter four! Of monster middle school! *is tied up by my editors* T_T so please enjoy this chapter I am making more but they may take a while because of school o.O but any ways here ya go! Enjoy! ^^ oh! And sorry for the oocness! And I own nothing! So R&R

* * *

Hibari was standing on a ladder helping bianchi set up a poster in the schools ball room for the Halloween dance "thanks a bunch hibari" bianchi smiled, "you guys! Big problem some things wrong with tsuna!" gokudera yelled still limping "what!" hibari said as he jumped off the ladder and pulled the werewolf by the collar "where is he!" he yelled "he's at the nurses! Come on!" gokudera limped and ran while the others pasted him with ease "what's wrong with tsuna!" hibari burst through the doors.

"Oh he's fine… except for a little problem" the nurse said laughing and smiling "for the last time! My name is maya! M-a-y-a! Im the world's strongest black blood vampire there is! So don't call me by someone else's name!" everyone had a large sweat drop drip from their head "ohm… what's wrong with tsuna again?" kyoko said pointing "oh he just has a little personality disorder, I guess it's from his transformation he should be fine in a few days so no worry's" mukuro approached tsuna with caution "ah hello tsun- I mean maya, my name is mukuro it's a pleasure to meet you" mukuro bowed and gave tsuna a small peck on the hand "finally someone who understands how great I am, mukuro was it?" tsuna said with a little bit more of care in his voice "ah yes it is" mukuro was playing along.

"You shall be my new servant! Mukuro the black knight!" mukuro anime fell and got back up "e-excuse me?" he said "you heard me! You shall be my protector! And you shall serve me at my every whim!" tsuna shouted smugly "ohm ok?" mukuro said still playing along "and you! You shall be my white knight!" tsuna was now pointing at hibari "what?" he said "are you all deaf! You're going to be my white night!" hibari glared "no… I am no servant especially to some herbivore" he growled out "you will do as I say!" tsuna yelled "are you deaf? I said no" tsuna looked teary "a prince-hic- mustn't-hic- cry" hibari sighed "arg fine" tsuna smiled with a triumph look "good! Now you there dog and reptile!" gokudera and Takeshi jumped a little "ohm… Yeah?" Takeshi said "you two are going to be my jokers! And you three girls are going to be my wardrobe crew!" for some reason the girls were happy with their pretend jobs.

"Why the hell are we your jokers!" gokudera snapped pissed "don't question me dog!" tsuna snapped back "oh! Maya-Chan! We should get you into something more suited! I mean today is Halloween!" haru smiled "oh yeah! She's right! We should get you into something perfect! Oh hibari-san put tsuna's name in the costume contest ok! Cya at the party!" all the boys were at a daze "you know what… Im just gonna go to my room and put on the stupid outfit bianchi bought me" hibari said as the others agreed to do the same as they all left "oh my… I hope they're all right" the nurse giggled.

"Ack… You guys too?" gokudera said seeing as Takeshi, hibari and mukuro was in prince out fits "I think your sister is planning something gokudera" hibari stated "oh come on how bad could it be?" Takeshi laughed "hibari-sempai! There's a huge crowd of boys piling over at the snack bar and none of the girls can't get through! They're not even eating anything!" one girl said pissed cause she can't get her chocolate "hibari-san do something!" a girl with glasses retorted "fine" hibari walked to the crowd of males with the others following "Muwahahaa! That's right! Bow before me!" hibari sweat dropped as he heard a very familiar voice "oh god… what has he gotten himself into now?" hibari walked to the punch bowl where tsuna sat "damn it maya just what the hell are you… do… ing?" hibari was shocked as he saw tsuna in a revealing short red and black dress, the top part of the dress was sleeveless it was red with black laces tied up in the middle of it a black broach with a red heart on it tied on his neck and his skirt was a black hip length mini skirt with fish nets on his legs and dancing shoes and to top it off was a golden crown and a golden staff.

"I'll give all of you herbivores ten seconds to leave now or ill have no choice but to kill you" hibari said, venom leaking out of his voice causing all the boys to flee in terror "I think that's a new record" mukuro said who randomly had a timer "where the hell did you get a timer from?" gokudera said "found it" mukuro shrugged "just what the hell do you think you're doing tsuna?" hibari asked dangerously.

Tsuna just smiled playfully and kicked up his leg "why recruiting new servants of course the only good workers here are those three girls" hibari growled and looked at bianchi, haru "I'll get them later, but what I want to know is why the hell are you dressed that way?" tsuna turned his head and huffed "that's none of your business" hibari growled but turned around quickly as there was a sharp scream "what the hell?" mukuro asked.

"Eek! Put me down you behemoth!" haru was being man handled by a student the size of the gym he had blond hair beady eyes and his muscles was so huge it looked like he took 20 bottles of steroids " alright sweaty where's that kid tsunayoshi? I know you and him are best pal's so be a dear and tell me where he is" haru growled "what do you want with tsu-chan!" the mutant laughed "so you do know him! Well its nothing to be worried about kid I just need the kid so my boss would be happy not to mention make me ten times as strong, so just tell me where he is and I will be on my way and I won't bother you or your pathetic friends anymore" haru growled and slapped the guy in the face "heh I see you got a little bit of bite in ya kid.. But you made me very mad!" the giant thug slammed poor haru into the wall but a giant pink caught her "haru-chan!" kyoko had summoned a force field to catch her.

"Ah ha-ha! Oh man this is way to fun! Now where's the brat!" the thug laughed but was quickly kicked in the face by a girl with a black cat tail and ears with long black hair, she wore a red kimono with orange leaves "the hell!" the girl did a summer salt and landed on her feet "look here you holy mammoth! The names mizuki hayata! And Im the president of the student council! And Im not about to let some bulked up jerk destroy this school dance!" the tall male swiped at mizuki but missed for she had jumped ten feet in the air and brought her foot down right on the guys head "aaarrg! You bitch!" the thug made a fist and swung at mizuki but was stopped by a smaller form "ah… so that's where you was hiding, come on brat time to go"

"Im not going anywhere!" tsuna grabbed the blond fist and swung him into the air, big mistake "ha-ha!" the thug had jumped down on the ground causing the whole gym to shake "gyah!" tsuna flew back into a wall and fainted "tsuna!" hibari growled and punched the thug in the face with his tonfa's and quickly slammed him into the ground causing him to cough up blood "l-look! Im sorry!" the thug began to plead for his life when hibari grabbed him by the color of his shirt "l-look I was sent by someone to get him! Please don't hurt me!" hibari let him go "tell me who" the thug gave hibari a pin of a black raven with blood dripping down his beak "I-I don't know who he is! It was too dark to see! He said if I get the kid then he would make me stronger! I-I thought the kid was his ex-boyfriend or something and I can see why he left cause he seemed a little too good for him, but anyway please! Im sorry! Don't kill me!" hibari quickly punched the guy in the face "shut up…your annoying" mukuro walked up to hibari "this school is starting to become interesting" hibari glared at the laughing mukuro "whoever that guy is..I'll make sure he pays for trying to steal tsuna".

Click

Clop

Click

Clop

"My lord mar's it seems that oaf you hired has failed" a girl in a black cape said bowing before a tall male in all black sitting in his thrown the shadows covering his face "that's all right… I have more where that came from" he grinned wildly and started his evil cackle, now was the time for the raven to rise from the ashes and rule was his past fathers could not rule but if he needed to do that he needed the power of that mixed breed… tsunayoshi

AH! Finally! It's done! Who is mars you ask? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out! I need more characters! If anyone wants to be in this story please contact me and if you wanna find out the terms to be in it go to my story the momentary on my page! Please go now! I can't continue without characters! So please R&R and enjoy!


	5. waking up and forced dates

Oh dear! Looks like there's some trouble brewing in Namimori middle school! Any way I own nothing so no law suits and please answer my, add, for joining my story! Please I beg of you! R&R

* * *

"Will Tsuna be ok?" Gokudera asked the blond nurse as she pulled back her short curly hair.

"Yes he will, Kikiyo, did you check Tsuna's blood pressure?" a beautiful lady in a trainers nurse outfit with long black hair and brown eyes was hovering over Tsuna with her note pad.

"Ah! Y-yes Mrs. Luna" Takeshi had a worried look on his face as he saw a knocked out Tsuna lying cold on his back.

"Good evening Luna so how's our new student?" every one turned around to see a young baby with jet black hair and large eyes.

"Ah reborn, well what do I owe the greatest wizard this visit?" Nurse Luna adjusted her glasses and folded her leg.

"He I wasn't coming for you, I came to check on Tsuna".

Luna smirked "well if you're wondering Tsuna will be just fine so you can go now" getting up and adjusting her glasses smugly.

"Really? I'm glad to hear" Luna smirked "but I think I'll take over from here" Luna frowned.

"pardon me madam" reborn walked passed a blushing Bianchi and stood next to Tsuna's sleeping form and chanted something under his breath and as a quick flash of white light had transformed reborn from a young baby into a tall male in his 20's his steely black eyes was being covered by his dark hat and his jet black hair.

"No way! That's reborn?" Gokudera said amazed "humph, so that's our teacher's true form" Hibari said irritated that Kyoko and Bianchi was swooning over reborn like a couple of love struck puppies.

"Reborn like I said this is not necessary" Luna added walking over to Tsuna but was stopped by Reborn.

"No I insist" reborn pulled out a small blue vile and popped open the cap and lifted Tsuna's chin and opened his mouth.

"Hay! What do you think you're doing to Tsuna!" Gokudera asked pissed.

"Calm down this should wake him up and heal him completely" reborn poured the liquid into Tsuna's opened mouth.

"Now what?" Gokudera asked "well now, as we wait, Hibari I would like to ask you a question about that pin in your pocket"

Hibari grunted in surprise 'how did he know about the pin?' Hibari took the pin from his back pocket and handed it to the teacher.

"Well I'll be on my way now, Luna makes sure you take good care of Tsuna" reborn smirked and left.

"Humph… I swear" Luna said annoyed.

"Nmm… w-where am I?" every one turned around to see Tsuna waking up holding his head.

"Ah! Tsu-chan! I'm so happy you're awake!" Haru said hugging Tsuna "Tsuna! I'm so happy your ok!" Kyoko said hugging him.

"Ow... What happened?" Tsuna asked rubbing his head.

After taking a walk around the school to get some exercise everyone had explained everything to Tsuna "what? I acted like that?" Tsuna asked turning red.

"Yep! And I must admit it was funny" Chika said laughing with Yuno and Una.

"Oh man how embarrassing" Tsuna added with a flushed face.

"Tsuna, we have something we must tell you" Chika smiled lightly "oh? What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Well you see we kind of set you up in a mixer" Chika said laughing slightly

While Tsuna paled "WH-what! Why didn't you guys ask me first!" Tsuna said blushing.

"Well, you see I really like this guy and we are like one person short so please bare with us? He can't be that bad" Chika smiled while Tsuna sighed and agreed completely forgetting everyone else's behind him.

"Wait your going!" Gokudera asked "huh? Yeah I mean it can't be that bad right?" Tsuna smiled.

*head office*

"Reborn-sama, what news did you bring me today?" the head principal, who was covered up by the fog so we can't see what the hell she looks like, was sitting in her chair filling in paper work as Reborn was now in front of her desk placing the pin he took from the perfect Hibari on the black oak desk and bowed.

"It seems that the birds have decided to move from there perch in the forest… And come to the city to get shot at" Reborn stated. "I see, then we must protect Tsunayoshi at all times, no excuses, that and we must find the warriors that will help us in this war… We must find them by the time the tournament starts, something tells me that the ravens might attack there, so make sure you have a counter attack ready by then … Oh and keep Tsuna and his powers under control the last thing we need is another incident like that, understand Reborn ?" she said.

"Yes head mistress" Reborn bowed and walk off smirking. "That boy, is very interesting, I wonder what other tricks he knows" reborn licked his lips and fixed his hat opening his cell phone and dialed a number "yes, tell them to come right away, I have a job for them" he smirked his plan coming into place.

*forth wall was cracked due to adult reborn sexiness*

Nelly: by gods Reborn your evil!

Reborn: and loving it

Tsuna: should I be scared?

Nelly: by the way he looked hell yeah

Tsuna: oh god

Makuro: don't worry Tsuna-chan ill protect you

Hibari: *whips out tonfa's faster than the speed of light* the hell you will

Nelly: come on guys quit it!

*wall was fixed, for now*

*later that day (A/N: just gotta love time skip xD)

"U-uhm are you sure they know we're guys?" Tsuna said feeling very uncomfortable in his pink mini skirt and small belly-t.

"Of course! I told them like five times and they still agreed" Una said brushing down his blue and black dress.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan, everything is fine ok?" Yuno added blushing about his date for some reason he was the only one not dressed in drag.

"Yeah so calm down ok?" Chika said fixing his pony tail and purple shirt and black jean shorts.

"Oh! That's them!" Una said pointing to four people three boys and one girl, the first boy seemed the tallest out them; he had black hair with green eyes, the other two boys seemed like twin's, for they both had the same short silver hair, and black eye's. And lastly the girl had long brown hair and seemed very stylish and rich.

"Oh! Over here Tama-kun!" Una yelled waving for the four to come. The taller of the two picked up Una and kissed him on the cheek and smirked.

"How's it going babe?"

* * *

Oh man, that was fun..im so sorry for the delay, i totaly forgot i had this story. and please be mindful i have no beta! TT^TT read and review please!


End file.
